Summer Love
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Maria did not leave the villa after the incident with the Baroness, but leaves in the right time- the time 'until September'. She says goodbye, leaving one man feel broken. But fate makes them see each other again.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

This was the day.

The day Maria will leave the von Trapp villa and return to the Abbey.

It was hard, considering how much memories they all shared with each other.

Memories.

Not only memories from the children, but from the Captain as well.

Many things happened after the night of the party. The Captain found out about what the Baroness did and sent her back to Vienna. There was so much anger in him, so much that he could've been compared to a volcano erupting.

 _"Do you know what you just did?"_

 _"I did! I did know it was the right thing!"_

 _He slammed his fists on the table. Elsa flinched._

 _"The right thing? For God's sake Elsa, what's right about driving an innocent woman away?"_

 _Elsa looked at him furiously, obvious that he was defending Maria. She thought of something to say._

 _"I defended us, Georg."_

 _"Us? When was there an 'us' between us?"_

 _She didn't expect those to come out from him. Quickly she shot back:_

 _"Don't tell me you're just saying that because you have fallen in love with your little governess!"_

 _"And so what if I did? She gave my whole life back!"_

 _"I thought I brought some meaning into your life?"_

 _"Yes, you did. But that doesn't pay off from what you've done!"_

 _"Why are you even falling for a person not your level?"_

 _"And so? Does that even mean anything in love?"_

 _Elsa stood silent._

 _"Leave."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Leave this house. Go back to Vienna. It's where you belong," Georg said, sending her a glare and leaving her dumbfounded._

Then there was Maria and him. They were awkward yet still friendly- no, friendly isn't the word, they where hopelessly in love with each other, and yet haven't said it yet.

The Captain had been fighting it for weeks, as well as Maria. She blushes around him. They have had a few hugs and kisses on the temple or the cheek, and that was that. But, they still wouldn't admit it.

The children even tried to get it out of them. During meals, planning a dinner date by the lake, anything to just make them say it.

Like when they had their first hug.

 _Georg clapped at the beautiful performance made by the children, and Maria._

 _They sung a rendition of "Ave Maria" by Franz Biebl, which was a long song that lasted about five minutes or more, considering the three chanters and singing "Hail Mary" in Latin for three times, before going on to sing "Amen". It was a wonderful piece, and Maria was clever enough to create the harmony for it and putting the children into right character._

 _"That was magnificent!" Max marveled, clapping his hands fast with a grin on his face. His face stated "money" on it. You could almost see bills and bills of money reflected in his eyes._

 _Georg smirked and shook his head. He went over to his children._

 _"That was wonderful," he commented. Little Gretl beamed at the compliment, causing him to smile wider and pat her cheek._

 _Then he saw Maria._

 _Her angelic face, her angelic smile, and those breathtaking, beautiful eyes._

 _Maria felt the Captain's gaze, and then turned to look at him._

 _Both were now staring at each other, not minding the presence of the children or Max._

 _"That was beautiful," the Captain muttered, a gleam in his eyes. Heaven knows he was falling for this beautiful woman before him, but he couldn't know how to admit it to her. Heaven forbid she learnt the double meaning in that statement._

 _But Maria did, causing her to blush._

 _Max suddenly led the children to sing another piece outside, and they obliged. They left the two 'lovebirds' alone in the sitting room._

 _"Congratulations," he said, walking nearer to her. Maria bashfully smiled. "No need to congratulate me, Captain. The children did a very fine job," she replied. "But you did as well," he stated, smiling._

 _They both chuckled for a moment, before calming down._

 _"Thank you," he said, taking her hand, and caressing her knuckles with his thumb. Maria did nothing but smile. That beautiful smile that brightens up anyone's day- especially his._

 _He then suddenly hugged her. Maria slightly gasped in surprise, but then found herself hugging back._

 _"Thank you for coming into my life," the Captain said._

 _The children saw the scene through a peek through the door. Georg saw them huddled there while hugging Maria and Brigitta sent him a "say-it-to-her-already" look._

 _But still, he didn't._

Yes. That was their first hug. And after that, they all act like a couple and such, but they _still_ haven't told what they really felt for each other.

Then the kisses on the temple and cheek, that happened on the death anniversary of Maria's parents. And also started to happen usually.

 _Maria stared at the only picture she had left of her parents. The pain was coming back, she missed them. Every memory she had still, she held on to._

 _She promised to stay strong for them. And she did just that. But looking at their picture again on their death anniversary, she felt how much she missed them. She was so young to lose two most important people in her life, and that was the first stage of her childhood that made it, as she called, 'miserable'._

 _And then she was brought to her uncle. Always making her do all the chores and come back every night drunk. He slapped her, hit her, and usually takes out all his frustrations on her. She's always bruised, scarred, embarrassed, hurt, and always felt fear and sadness. That added physical pain to emotional pain, making one of the stages in her childhood 'wicked'._

 _As a child, living without her parents, he held on to the little things that made her happy. Her 'favorite things', nature, her faith in God (even though her uncle insists that God doesn't exist), her mountain- and singing._

 _She held on to them until now, and that kept her strong. But now, the emotional pain she's feeling, she jut let them flow. Memories of her childhood when her parents were still there went to her mind, and it hurt how much she missed them._

 _The Captain was on the way to visit Maria in her room an have a small chitchat, like they now usually do. It became a habit, her comfortably going to his study to consult in something or have small chats, and him going to her room to fond someone to talk to. Max was there, but sometimes his chats get annoying and boring and he doesn't seem to enjoy it._

 _He arrived at her door, and heard sobs from the inside. He quickly opened the door._

 _Maria gasped upon seeing him._

 _"C-Captain?" she said through sniffs. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand._

 _"What happened?" he said worriedly, closing the door and going to her._

 _"I-It's nothing, really, I-"_

 _"What happened."_

 _"It's my...parents' death anniversary," Maria replied. Water was forming in her eyes again._

 _Georg just looked at her. He then hugged her while combing her hair and the other hand patting her back comfortingly._

 _Maria's tears fell again, soaking the Captain's tie and polo. The Captain just comforted her, whispering words of comfort into her ear and caressing her back. Maria just let her tears flow. She'd sometimes cry herself to sleep when she thought of them, like last night. And this was the same- only, the Captain was there._

 _"Everything is going to be alright, Maria," he said. He broke away and cupped her face into his hands. He wiped the flowing tears with his thumb._

 _"You know Maria, you're one of the strongest people I know. Every challenge or struggle, you remain strong an find a way to solve it. Every experience you go through that's bad, you just go with the flow, you even crack a joke or two when you trip," Georg said, trying to cheer her up. Maria smiled a bit, but came back to crying._

 _"Shh, shh, it's alright. I've known that feeling. You know that very well- you even brought me out of those walls of grief an despair. What I'm trying to say is, whatever hurt you are feeling, I'm right here for you. And that feeling- you're strong enough to wipe away those tears and smile. I know you're parents will be happier of they see that you remain strong for them," he said. Maria just nodded. He hugged her and...kissed her forehead._

 _Maria nearly jumped. That kiss lasted for how many seconds, yet it felt like eternity passing by- and she doesn't want it to stop. His lips were soft on her forehead, gentle and caring. It felt like heaven._

 _They broke away, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Maria wiped away her tears and gave him her brightest smile. He smiled back._

 _"That's it," he said. Maria just giggled._

 _Minutes later after breakfast, the children made their way to the nursery. Maria made her way to Georg and planted a kiss on his cheek. Georg looked at her in surprise._

 _Maria gave him a smile._

 _"Thank you."_

 _With that, she went to the nursery._

That was their 'first kisses'. It was innocent, until it became a habit. Like a day they went to a picnic.

 _Maria sat down beside the Captain on the picnic blanket. The children were playing a game of hide and seek. They were currently doing "magic fingers" to find out how many the it would count and if the it will count it fast or slow._

 _"Forty counts! Slow!" Louisa called. The children scrambled for hiding spots._

 _Maria giggled at the children's enthusiasm. Georg looked at her, smiling, admiring and drinking in her beautiful face._

 _Maria caught him staring._

 _"Captain?"_

 _Georg looked back at the children, suddenly feeling nervous._

 _He suddenly felt soft lips on his cheek._

 _He turned to look at Maria._

 _"Thank you for giving the children a great time," she said. He smiled and put a hand around her waist, and pulled her close. He kissed her temple. "You're always welcome," he replied. She rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on her head._

 _Minutes later, all of them were playing tag. Georg suddenly stumbled on Maria, causing them to roll on the grass. Maria was on top of him as they stopped rolling._

 _Their faces were very near, their noses touching._

 _Maria just chuckled, smiling a smile that showed her teeth. Georg chuckled as well, and they both started to laugh. After they stopped laughing, Maria rubbed her nose on his, moving it left and right. He complied, rubbing his back. They giggled. Maria got off him, lying on the grass beside him._

 _Georg suddenly got an idea and looked at her slyly._

 _"What are you planning to do?" Maria said, sensing that something was up._

 _Georg suddenly got on top of her and tickled her. Maria was squealing, laughing._

 _"Stop! Oh God stop!" she screamed between laughs._

 _"Alright," he said, getting off her. He stood up and helped her up._

 _"Maybe we should call the children to eat," he said._

 _"Great idea."_

 _"Oh, and please call me Georg, Maria."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Just say it."_

 _"Alright,_ Georg _."_

 _They chuckled and went to do their task._

See? They really acted like a couple. Even when they argue they do.

 _"Come on, Georg! The children waited this long!"_

 _"I am not risking anyone to drown!"_

 _"It's been three weeks after their last swimming activity, yes, I nearly drowned, but this time just let the children have fun in their summer!"_

 _"No! If you won't be safe then no!"_

 _"Why me? It's the children who badly wants it!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Georg, please!"_

 _"I said no!"_

 _They looked at each other. Maria wasn't furious, there was just a pleading look in her face. She found it sweet that Georg is concerned about her safety, but her main concern here is the children._

 _"Georg," she said, holding his arm. "You know how much the children wanted to swim again. Just this once. Please?"_

 _Georg looked at her pleading face- God she was so beautiful- and found himself changing his mind._

 _He sighed. "Alright."_

 _"Thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Georg smiled and kissed hers back. "Sorry I was stubborn, I was just worried about you-"_

 _"Don't mind me, Georg. I find it sweet that you're worried about me, but let's think about the children, alright?" she said._

 _"Okay. But be careful," he said._

 _"Yeah, yeah."_

 _He chuckled and kissed her temple._

Then finally, that dinner date planned by the children.

 _"Wh-what's this?" Maria said._

 _"Just wait," Brigitta said. She led her to the chair and made her sit. "Don't remove the blindfold, okay?"_

 _Next was their father. They brought him to the venue as well._

 _"Now, remove your blindfolds," she said. They all ran to the bushes they were assigned to hide and spy._

 _Georg and Maria removed their blindfolds and was surprised to see the other and their dinner there. They were by the lake, a candle in the middle of their table, and some other candles in glass around them as light. There were rose petals around them as well._

 _"Everything seems so...romantic," Maria muttered. Georg faked a cough. "Yes. It does."_

 _They stood in awkward silence for a few seconds._

 _"Would you like to eat dinner?" Georg finally said._

 _"Sure," Maria replied. She said the grace before meals and they started to eat and had happy chatters._

 _After the meal, they decided to walk around. The children were spying, notepads in hand and signals ready._

 _"So...um..." Georg stuttered._

 _"So?" Maria replied. Georg looked up._

 _Maria looked up the sky and was amazed._

 _"Oh! Stars! They are so beautiful!" she gushed._

Not as beautiful as- nevermind _, Georg thought. "Well, they are," he said._

 _"You know that stars have names, am I right?" he asked._

 _"Why yes. I am familiar with some, I don't recall the others," Maria replied._

 _They got into a conversation about stars and constellations, Georg teaching her about how it could be used for traveling, and some names of stars and constellations._

 _"I remember the little dipper and the big dipper," Maria stated, chuckling._

 _"What's taking father so long?" Kurt whispered to Brigitta. "I. Don't. Know," Brigitta answered._

 _The "almost-couple" was laughing, now telling stories. Georg looked into the children's direction._

 _Brigitta slapped a hand to her face._

 _"Go!" she yell-whispered._

 _They showed a sign stating "Say it to her already" and sending him glares._

 _Georg nervously laughed and scratched the back if his neck._

 _"Georg? What's wrong?" Maria then asked. Georg turned to look at her._

 _"Ehrm, Maria, I...I wanted to tell you that, well, I-"_

 _Maria put her hand in both sides of his cheeks. "Yes? Georg just tell me," Maria said. Georg looked into her eyes. He was scared of telling this to her. About what he felt. Because he feared he just might be rejected. So he'd been holding it in._

 _"I'll...miss you," he said instead, since she was leaving in a few days. Maria offered him a small smile and hugged him. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and savoring the moment._

 _"I'll miss you too," she said._

Now, Maria sat on her bed, carpet bag and guitar case ready, her 'ugly' gray dress on, and her hat on. Something she wore on her first day that'll always be remembered. She packed the dresses she made as well for remembrance, and if possible, donate them to the poor.

Maria breathed in, standing up, making her way out of her room, and to leave the villa. Memories here will be cherished, and the dear people she had met here will always be in her heart.

She set off to the grand hall with a tear threatening to fall.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! It's been awhile. ;) Thanks for ALL the support you've given me in my previous stoies. I'm thinking of starting a Julie and Chris fic after this. I'll update slowly, though. Well, hoped you liked the first chapter, and do leave a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye**

Maria arrived at the grand hall. It was empty. She then heard some voices outside.

"Does she really need to leave, father?"

She went to the door, opened it, and saw the von Trapp family there.

"Fräulein Maria!" the children tackled her with a hug. Maria started to get teary-eyed, and looked at Georg. He smiled at her, and signaled her to say something to the children.

"Alright, alright. Let go first because I need to tell you all something. Gosh, you're making me cry," she started. The others chuckled. Georg just smiled.

"I'll start with you, Liesl," she said. Liesl stood in attention.

"When I first came here, you told me that you don't need a governess. Then during that storm, I found out you needed a friend. I was more than happy to be that to you. I also saw you grow to be a fine young lady," she said. Liesl smiled.

"I will miss you, you know that. Do take care of your brothers and sisters. I love you so much. And finally, goodbye," Maria said. Liesl had a tear in her eye, and both ladies hugged each other.

"I'll miss you," Liesl said. "I'll miss you too," Maria said. They broke away. She went to Friedrich.

"Ah, Friedrich. You told me on the first day you were 'impossible', am I right?" he said. They chuckled and Friedrich smiled and nodded.

"Well, it turns out you are. You never stop reaching for your dreams, thus making you impossible. You are a fine young man, by the age of fourteen you are strong, kind, and spirited. You and Kurt keep your sisters safe, alright?" Maria said. They laughed.

"I love you Friedrich. Goodbye," she said. She then hugged the young man.

Maria then went to Louisa.

"I remember you as the girl who loved different creatures. Such as frogs. Am I right?" Maria said, eyeing all of them. They bashfully smiled.

"Well, you were a fun, spirited young girl. You and your brothers usually start the fun and...some fights. But nonetheless, I am amazed by what you've become. I love you, Louisa-"

"Don't say goodbye," Louisa cut her off. Maria got a tear in her eye and hugged her.

Maria then moved on to Kurt.

"Kurt! You food-loving boy," Maria said, ruffling his hair. Kurt smiled and chuckled. The rest laughed.

"Kurt, you asked me what incorrigible means. Well, I said that you wanted to be treated like a boy. And that is what it is. Incorrigible means 'cannot be corrected'. And that is what you wanted to be treated. Or so I thought. You wanted to be treated like a man. You couldn't be corrected in food, I know that very well. Over the months, I've seen you do great things. I am very proud of you for that. Truth is, I see you not as incorrigible, but as a boy who wants to be a man like his father." Georg smiled at them both. "Kurt, don't change. Because you don't need to be more. You are great just the way you are. I love you Kurt, and as you sang the night of the party, goodbye," Maria ended, singing the last part that made the rest chuckle.

Maria went to Brigitta.

"For a ten-year-old, you are very, very wise," Maria started. Brigitta blushed.

"You practically notice everything. You find solutions for most things. You know a lot in your age. And, you love books. But I've known you to be very, very intelligent. Not only academically, but also spiritually. Brigitta, you are more than just smart. Use that in the future. I love you. Goodbye," Maria said. Brigitta got teary eyed and hugged her tightly. "I love you Fräulein Maria," she said. "I love you too, sweetheart," Maria replied. She broke away and went to Marta.

"The girl who loves pink. Hello, Marta," she started. Marta suddenly cried- Gretl as well, and both hugged Maria. Maria hugged them back. "You two are very jolly persons. I will miss your sweetness, your kind gestures, everything. I love you both. And you know you can visit me in the Abbey, right?" Maria said. They nodded. He hugged them again. "Now now, stop crying," she said. "We love you Mother," the two said. Maria got teary eyed and hugged them tighter. The others heard that as well.

She broke away and turned to all the children. "Remember, I love you all and I will always be in your hearts. I may not be there physically, but I am always there in spirit. I will forever cherish the memories we've all had. Come here," she said. All of them went and hugged their Fräulein. Georg got teary-eyed at the sight, touching its heart. Gretl and Marta was right, Maria was their Mother in so many different ways.

They broke away.

"Will you say something to father?" Brigitta said.

Maria tensed a bit, and turned around to meet the Captain's eyes.

"Captain."

"Fräulein."

Georg outstretched his arms, inviting her for a hug. Maria wrapped her arms around him, her head rested on his chest. They broke away, still holding on to each other, looking into one another's eyes.

"I will miss you," he said. "And I you," Maria replied.

"Will you still be a postulant?" Georg asked.

"As I said, I'm not sure, but I know I'll be staying there," she said.

"Oh."

They just looked at each other- lovingly, to add, and sadly as well.

"Georg, I saw you as a stoic man when I first saw you," Maria started.

"But the change I saw in you after our argument by the lake was heartwarming. Your facade crumbled and you finally gave the children what they needed the most. I am proud of you," she said.

Georg smiled.

"Love them all, Captain," she said. Georg pulled her for another hug. Tears started to pour from Maria's eyes, and Georg just comforted her.

For all the months the two had been hopelessly in love with each other, all the memories they've shared, everything they had, this was heartbreaking. From that ridiculous pinecone to Eidelweiss to Ländler and to all the memories after, this was a hug that'll last forever. Maria may not have questioned what the Baroness said after, and Georg may still not have stated his feelings, but they know they'll miss each other so much.

They broke away and did the nose-rub thing again. The children smiled at the heart made by the contour of their chins to their chests. They felt sad as well for that their father and Fräulein really was a perfect couple.

The children went to them for a group hug.

They all broke away and Maria wiped her tears, grabbing her guitar case and carpet bag.

"You could always visit me in the Abbey," she said. They nodded.

She made her way to Franz and looked back at them again.

"So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye!" she sang. The children smiled.

Georg looked at her. Maria returned that look and smiled. Maria gave her carpet bag and guitar case to Franz and Franz put it at the trunk. Maria went inside the car and Franz did after putting her stuff in the trunk, and started the engine. He started driving. Maria put down the windows and waved. The children followed the car where she was and waved until the car came out and made its way to the Nonnberg Abbey. Georg just stared at the scene.

He just let her go.

* * *

Maria arrived at the Abbey after a few minutes. Franz gave her her baggage.

"Thank you Franz. I hope to see you again!" Maria said cheerfully. Franz just smiled at her and went back to the car and drove back to the villa.

Maria walked to the bell and pulled the rope. A sister arrived at the gate.

"Maria!"

"Sister Margaretta!"

Sister Margaretta opened the gate and hugged her. They broke away.

"How was it?" Sister Margaretta asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. The children were wonderful, the villa was wonderful, the experiences were wonderful, everything was wonderful!" Maria gushed. Sister Margaretta smiled.

"Well come on inside, I'll lead you to your room," the nun said.

* * *

Minutes later, Maria was brought to the Reverend Mother.

Maria came to the Reverend and kissed her hand before sitting on the chair.

"So, Maria, did you realize God's will?" the Reverend Mother asked.

"Well, there's this missing piece I've still been working on. But I knew I had to give the children all the love and change their father, which happened," Maria said.

"Captain von Trapp?" the older nun said.

"Yes." Maria replied.

"How was he?" the older nun asked.

"Fine. At first he was stoic, shutting everyone out, even his children. So I tried and changed him for his children," she said.

"Any impressions?"

"Well, he was handsome- wait, what?"

Mother Abbess looked at her. She felt that Maria shouldn't have left the villa. She knew Maria was made for the outdoors. She had a different path.

"Maria, I have something to tell you."

"About the von Trapps?"

"No, about the Anschluss."

Maria looked at the older nun questionably.

"You are leaving with some other postulants today for a safe place. The safest place I could think of is America."

"America?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that was emotional enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Travel

**Chapter 3: Travel**

Several days later, a week before school came. Georg decided to visit Maria in the Abbey, since the children were busy in the town square looking for school supplies such as bags, notebooks, pens and pencils and erasers and pencil cases, etcetera.

He whistled while walking to the Abbey. What would the other nuns think? Will it be scandalous? Whatever it was, Georg just walked nonchalantly, thinking everything will be fine.

 _Calm down, you'll just see her, and the nuns won't think anything bad. You and Maria will just have a...a friendly chat! Like the old times. Yeah. A friendly chat_ , Georg thought. But he knew he was lying to himself. He knew he wanted to be with her. See her smile, hear her laugh, admire her angelic beauty, this was all for just being with her. He loved her. He wanted her. But he knew very well that he couldn't, though there is a chance that they may court, but he was still risking the rejection.

He hesitantly pulled the rope to ring the bell. A few moments later, a elderly nun arrived. She had a friendly glow, and the warm smile she gave felt welcoming, somehow easing the nervousness.

"Hello, good sir. How may I help you?" the nun said.

"Um...I...well..." he stammered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes?" the nun said.

"I...came here to...uh... _visit_ Maria Rainer," he finally said, letting out the breath he was holding.

"Maria?" the nun said, her smile fading and her face turning into a look of shock.

Georg nodded, pressing his lips together.

The nun stared at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you couldn't," the nun said. Georg resisted the urge to show his shock.

"Eh? Uhrm...uh...but- but why?" he stammered.

The Sister looked back and gestured him to come closer.

"I'm not supposed to say this to anyone, but Maria, along with the other postulants, was sent by the Reverend Mother to flee the country in hopes of finding a safe haven before the Anschluss," the nun said.

Georg was stunned. Anschluss?

"W-Why so?" he asked.

"Because we know the Anschluss will eventually just lead into war. The Reverend Mother is slowly helping postulants to leave Austria bit by bit. Maria is with a small group of postulants and a priest. They are heading for Switzerland, I guess," the nun informed.

Georg just looked at her.

"Th-Thank you for the information. May I know your name?" he asked.

"Margaretta. Sister Margaretta," she said with a smile.

"Well, Sister Margaretta, thank you. Although it is a pity I couldn't see her," he said.

"I'm sorry for that. But please remember, the information I gave you is highly confidential, please keep it a secret," Sister Margaretta said. Georg nodded with a smile. "I will, Sister," he replied.

"Well, goodbye, Herr...?" Sister Margaretta asked.

"von Trapp. Georg von Trapp. No need for any formalities," he finished with a smile.

"Oh! Captain von Trapp! That's why you look vaguely familiar. I see yo came for Maria because of your children?" Sister Margaretta said.

Georg nearly flinched. He let out a fake cough. "Yes, because of the children. Well, I guess I'll have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Sister," he said, shaking the nun's hand.

"It was a pleasure, Captain," Sister Margaretta replied. She gave a warm smile before turning around to leave.

Georg stood there for a moment. The information he just gathered- it alerted him. His thoughts was so lost in Maria he nearly forgotten. He has been fixing sending money to different banks in case, he even sent some to America.

He needed now to get the children ready. It was settled; they were leaving Austria tomorrow. He had to alert the older ones and explain to the young ones.

He knew it was for the best. And, if Maria were here, he knew she'll do the same.

* * *

"What took you long, Sister Margaretta?" the Reverend Mother asked.

"Oh, well, Captain von Trapp was at the gate requesting for Maria," Sister Margaretta said.

"Captain von Trapp?" the Reverend Mother said.

"Yes. And I do am terribly sorry, I told him some information about the postulants' flee from Austria," Sister Margaretta said.

The Reverend Mother looked at her with a smile.

"It's alright. Maybe it was okay that he learned about it," the Reverend Mother said, peeking at the gate and saw the Captain standing there, deep in thought.

The older nun finally knew what God's will was for her.

It was to be with the Captain. And she hoped it will happen.

She smiled and turned around with Sister Margaretta and made their way for afternoon prayers.

* * *

Maria and the other postulants were on a long ride to a safe-house at Innsbruck. They'll stay there overnight later before continuing on their journey.

Maria was with a small group, there were only four postulants, that includes her, and a priest to guide them. The postulants were Adelheid, Klara, and Maxine. Well, they were her roommates. The priest was Father Gregor Dreschler, and that reminded Maria of Georg, since "Gregor" looks and sounds a bit near to "Georg".

She missed him. She missed his hugs, his kisses, his smiles, his caresses- everything. She admits to herself: she is in love with Georg. Until now. The heartbreak of leaving the children and him gave her pain. She missed the von Trapps. Gretl and Marta's sweet affectionate actions, Brigitta's reading, Kurt's stomach growl, Louisa's exploring of creatures, Friedrich's jokes, Liesl's company, and lastly, Georg's intoxicating smell, loving hugs, kisses, and comforting caresses, and words of wisdom and happiness.

"Earth to Maria."

Maria jumped at Adelheid's voice. She was waving her hand by her eyes. Klara and Maxine giggled.

"You seem deep in thought," Klara said.

"Whatever's bothering you?" Maxine added.

Maria just looked at them. She knew they were expecting an answer.

"W-Well, I was thinking about...the von Trapp children and how much I miss them," Maria said. She knew that was only the half-truth.

"How about 'Georg'?" Adelheid said. Maria's eyes widened.

"Wha- Where did you learn that?!" Maria exclaimed.

"While we were waiting for Father Gregor to arrive, you took a nap. You were daydreaming, and you said the name 'Georg'," Maxine explained.

Maria blushed in embarrassment. She _did_ dream of him.

"W-Well-"

"Was this a man you met?" Klara said.

"Y-Yes." Maria said. Then she was bombarded with questions.

"What was he like? Tall? Dark? Handsome?"

"Did you two have a mutual understanding?"

"Was he one of the staff?"

"Okay, shut it," Maria said, rather harshly. The three stood silent.

"He's the father of the seven children. Yes, I like him. Yes, we 'somehow' had that mutual understanding. And yes, he is handsome. For a retired naval captain, he is really dashing," Maria explained. She saw the mischievous look of the three.

"I see you won't continue being a nun anymore," Klara said. Maria nodded.

"What'll happen when you arrive in America?" Maxine asked.

"I might work in an orphanage. You know how much I like children. Maybe I could also be a teacher, after all, I studied Education in college," Maria said.

"You?" she added.

"We...really don't know. But we will still pursue being a nun," Adelheid said. The others nodded.

"Oh," Maria said.

"But it's alright. It's not bad to love-"

"I didn't say love-"

"You look like it."

Maria stared at Adelheid.

"Pursue your dreams. Follow God's will. Maybe he sent you there for that 'Georg'. Who knows? What if you two are really destined to be?" Adelheid said. Maria blushed.

"Alright you lovestruck girl. Well, maybe we should get some sleep. The ride could still be long," Maxine said. The others nodded and decided to take a nap. Soon enough, they were asleep.

Maria was still awake, reflecting on what they said.

 _It's not bad to love._

 _Pursue your dreams._

 _Follow God's will._

 _What if you two are really destined to be?_

Maria blushed.

Could it really be?

She decided to stop thinking about him first. Her stomach's been doing somersaults for minutes now and her heart feels like it's going to get out of her body. Though thinking of it literally, it's not pleasant.

He mind then drifted off to what the Reverend Mother and her discussed a while ago.

 _"America?!" Maria exclaimed, clearly shocked._

 _"Yes. You know we aren't usually talking about politics, but this, this I'm worried about," Mother Abess started. Maria sat on the chair in full attention._

 _"I've discussed this plan with the officials of this Abbey. Slowly, we let small groups of postulants with either a priest or a nun to stay with them in journey and find a safe place from the Nazis. The Anschluss is coming, Maria. I know Captain von Trapp is worried about that. But right now, I'm worried about you're safety," the older nun said. Maria nodded. Her heart thumped at the mention of the Captain, but managed to stay calm._

 _"So, we will transport you to find a safe haven. After the postulants, the nuns," she finished._

 _"But- how about you?" Maria asked._

 _The Reverend Mother looked at her._

 _"I will find a way, my child. God is always with us and I believe God will guide me and you lot through this journey," she said._

 _Maria just nodded._

 _Mother Abbess smiled._

 _"Come here," she said, outstretching her arms. Maria sat up and hugged the older woman- the woman she treated like her mother._

 _"Thank you for everything," Maria said._

 _"No need to thank me, child. Now go. I've contacted Father Gregor to be with you and your roommates. You'll be the first batch. Go!" the Reverend Mother said._

 _Maria broke away from the hug, and made her way to the door. She looked back at the older woman._

 _"Will I still see you again?"_

 _Mother Abbess just smiled._

 _"God will find ways to make us cross paths, my child. Now go!"_

 _Maria smiled and nodded, a tear threatening to fall._

 _"Oh, and one more thing."_

 _Maria turned._

 _"Follow God's will."_

 _Follow God's will_. She needed to trust Him in this. That they'll be safe. Arrive in the safest land. Even though how far.

A tear fell. She said goodbye to three important people.

The children. Georg. And the Reverend Mother.

"I will follow His will, Mother."

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly was happy in writing this chapter. I figures it turned out to be nice, in my opinion. I do hope you like it, and yay! I updated. X3 Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Following God's Will

**Chapter 4: Following God's Will**

Georg was now putting the last of the baggage of the children in the trunk. They were inside the car, patiently waiting. It was night time, and all the staff were asleep. The only person he notified of their departure is Frau Schmidt.

He quietly crept to the car and started the engine. He knew it made a sound, but he hoped it wasn't too loud. The gates were open, and he drove out them. He got out of the car and quietly closed it, before returning to the car and starting to drive on their journey.

He knew it was all too sudden, but his main concern is the safety of his family. He was more than willing to leave Austria for the sake of his family. Of how many times he fought for this country, this is what will happen. An incoming war from a madman who wants nothing but power.

They were on their way to a safe house at Innsbruck, where they'll stay for couple of days before they depart and make their way to Switzerland. He knew places surrounding Austria were still not the safest places to settle in, but it was the best he could do. He has got all this planned. He even thinks they could arrive in America. Places around Germany would never be safe enough for them. They'll need to leave Europe eventually. He's transferred some money to different parts of Europe, and a small amount to America. If possible, he could transfer more money from Switzerland to America, at least for him and the children's needs if they arrive at America.

Soon enough, all the children were asleep. They were now passing by trees and grassy meadows, mountains in the view and starry night skies. His thoughts suddenly drifted off to Maria. His conversation with Sister Margaretta yesterday afternoon came flooding back to him.

 _They're on their way to Switzerland, I guess._

He was hoping at least when they are in Switzerland he sees her. He sees her smile again, hears her laugh again, and gets a chance to show her how much he loved her. Georg regretted not telling her what he really felt while she was still in the villa. He was a coward. What if she returned those feelings?

 _Ugh_ , he thought. He stepped on the gas pedal and sped up, with the worry of the Germans behind them.

He looked at the rearview mirror and felt relief as there was no one behind them, only grassy meadows, a soily path, and trees.

After a few hours, they were nearing Innsbruck and he guessed he had to take a hidden path. Still, all the children were asleep, and he guessed that they really needed it now, and the sun is nearing its rise.

He took a shortcut he knew which passed by a huge amount of trees, and he knew the place was now here somewhere since that safe-house is hidden.

Soon, they arrived.

* * *

Maria and the others woke up before sunrise to get ready for their departure to Switzerland.

They took showers and Maria figured she needed to wear something to move freely, she wore her blue dress, and got a cardigan in case it becomes cold.

The blue dress that changed her life.

She remembered that night, after the puppet show, and his gaze on her on most parts of the song.

She remembered their intimate hugs and innocent kisses.

She remembered the simple gestures that made her blush and find it difficult to breathe.

She remembered the small chats and teasing they had on one another.

She remembered his blue eyes, his dark curly locks, his beautiful voice.

She remembered how he made her crazy for him.

A tear threatened to fall, but she quickly wiped it away. There was no time for that now. Right now, she was here, and they need to focus on their quest to safety.

She just focused in packing her bag.

After they were done packing, they ate a quick heavy breakfast and got their bags and quickly head to the car.

Maria looked around and then saw another car with a man closing a trunk and seven other people, two boys and five girls who looked vaguely familiar.

She analyzed and studied the figures.

Her breath hitched.

It was the von Trapps.

* * *

"...we always need to move quick and fast at all times. Don't bring out all of your things from your bag during our stay here so it will be easy to pack again, and lastly, always pray. Now go get your things and get inside," he ordered gently.

The children went over behind the car were their stuff were. Georg got his and looked at the house. He saw another car at the side which gave him a small heart attack. But no, it wasn't the Nazis. There was a woman looking at him, and he found the woman very familiar.

Short golden blonde hair, slender waist, and that breathtaking blue dress.

Maria.

Shocked and amazed of seeing each other again, their hearts were racing, and every bone of their body screamed "Go!" but still they didn't. It was like something was glueing them to the ground.

Georg felt his heart beat faster and faster. He could feel her eyes on him even though they were very far from each other, and all he wanted to do is to run to her, hold her into his arms. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and kiss her like he'd always dreamed of.

But he doesn't know why he couldn't jus move his legs and run to her. Maybe he was still being a coward. He was fearing something will happen, something bad.

Maria looked at him placed a hand on her heart. It was him. It was the family she took as her own. And there was the man she loved.

 _Go Maria. Go to them. Go to_ him _.This may be your last chance. Go!_

She took a step forward and got ready to run. Georg was just looking at her.

"Maria! Let's go!"

She turned to Father Gregor and her three friends, and took one last glimpse at them.

Georg watched as she looked back and went inside the car. The car drove off, he guessed to the train station. There he was again, being a coward. Being so slow. Being so foolish.

He just let another door close.

* * *

She went inside the car. Adelheid, Klara, and Maxine questionably looked at her.

Maria eyed them. "What?"

"Who was that?" Klara asked.

"Who was who?" Maria replied, nervous.

"Oh don't you dare play games with us, Rainer. We know you were looking at the man by the other car. Who was that?" Adelheid demandingly said. The three were acting like teenage girls trying to pry out who was her secret crush in a sleepover.

"Fine then. That man was Georg," she blurted out, blushing.

The three gasped at the same time and then squealed. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Why in the world did you not go to him?" Klara asked, a wide grin spreading on her face.

"W-Well, I was in a state of shock and-"

"Well you should've went to him! He was the love of your life!" Klara exclaimed.

Maria blushed.

"You, my dear, just wasted a wonderful opportunity!" Maxine said.

Father Gregor looked at the rearview mirror and observed the four girls at the back, chuckling at their noise.

Girls, even though postulants, will always be girls, he thought, still chuckling. He looked at the rearview mirror again. Maria was nearly squeezed in at the side and he felt a little pity for what the three were doing.

"Maybe you lot should rest. Conserve your energy because we are going to be in a lot of traveling," Father Gregor finally said gently to the girls.

Adelheid, Maxine, and Klara blushed and smiled bashfully. The scooted a bit away to give Maria space.

They looked at her and muttered "sorry". Maria just chuckled and nodded.

Soon enough they were off to sleep, hearts and minds focused in following God's will for them.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am really, really, _really_ sorry for not updating. Gosh, school's so stressing it's just the first quarter! Please understand, this is school, and I want to maintain being in the honor roll. So, wonder how I actually updated? Well, in holidays (June 12 here was Independence Day and June 21 was Father's Day) I make the most in writing Chapter 4 and also in my free times when I don't have homeworks, quizzes, reports and such. Anyway, I really do hope you liked this chapter, and again, I am terribly sorry for not updating for so long. I also want to say a really, really big **THANK YOU** to all those who reviewed. Please continue to support this story and please R &R! :) (You won't have to wait for Chapter 5, I also finished that and it's coming up! :D)


	5. Chapter 5: Closed Doors and Open Windows

**Chapter 5: Closed Doors and Open Windows**

Georg woke up early in their last day in Innsbruck. He stretched and lazily got out of the bed.

He made his way to Liesl's bed.

"Liesl, wake up," he shook her and yawned. Liesl's eyes fluttered open.

"Father?" she muttered, also yawning.

"Quickly, wake the others. It's our last day here in Innsbruck," he said. Liesl nodded, stretched, yawned again, and helped his father wake the others.

After that, Georg went to the bathroom and splashed some water to his face and slapped himself gently.

They quickly took a bath and ate. Their bags were ready as the given tip: "...and just bring out the toiletries and what you'll need to wear for tomorrow and return them quickly to your bag because we need to move fast."

They said their goodbyes to the kind woman who cared for then in their stay (Frau Bertha Eischmann) and went to their car. They put their bags in the trunk and rode in.

Georg quickly started the engine to reach their train. The train station wasn't so far, just a few minutes or maybe even an hour. They just knew they had to leave their car after.

Once they arrived the train station, they quickly moved, left the car, and to the booth to get their tickets.

Georg got eight quickly since it was still early in the morning and not much people weren't around. The train arrived early and they got to ride early.

"Must be luck," he muttered to himself and offered a small prayer of thanks to God.

Gretl and Friedrich sat beside him, him taking the window seat, Gretl in the middle, and Friedrich by the aisle.

Gretl tapped her father's arm.

Georg looked at her with a gentle look on his face.

"Yes sweetheart?" he said.

"If we arrive in Switzerland, will everything be alright?" Gretl asked innocently.

He gulped and planned to make this as gentle and understandable as possible.

"Well, you see Gretl, we are nearing the rage of...a large fight. I had to make sure we are all safe before that happens. So, here we are, going to Switzerland. We aren't sure if we will be completely safe there, but it may be possible, if there is more danger, that we arrive America," he said.

Gretl just nodded, her brain understanding some, but she knew she needed to follow, for their safety.

"Will we see Fräulein Maria again?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

His thoughts lingered on the incident a while ago.

"I hope so Gretl."

Friedrich looked at his father and sister, and was happy at the sight. With the mention of their Fräulein, he was happy she came into their lives, changing their father's old ways and showing him how to love his children.

He knew his father was deeply in love with his Fräulein, and felt sad when she left.

He knew one day they will all reunite, and their family will live in peace.

But for now, they need to find that peace. He understood everything that their father is doing for them.

He'll do his best to help.

Soon, they figured the travel period is very long, and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"All passengers bound for Switzerland, you have reached your destination!"

They heard that loud shout and sleepily (yet still quickly) exited the train. They got out and hailed two cabs- one containing four with Georg and another four with Liesl.

They arrived their destination rather slowly because of traffic, but still got to arrive their hotel.

Georg walked to the front desk.

"The von Trapp family. I believe this is the right time and day we are booked for our stay here?" he said.

The woman checked her list.

Georg drummed his fingers on the counter since it took a bit long.

"Yes Sir. Room 304 and 305. Here are the keys," the woman said.

He offered a smile and a 'thank you' before turning to his children.

"Alright. Our divisions in the rooms are just like in the cab. Liesl, you take good charge of Louisa, Kurt, and Gretl. Here's your key," he said. Liesl nodded with a smile. Georg smiled and patted her cheek.

He turned to the rest who was left.

"Let's go," he said cheerily, lightening up the mood since they all came from the stress of traveling.

Friedrich, Brigitta, and Marta followed their father to Room 304 with bright smiles on their faces.

On the way to their room, he felt proud of his children, all of them cooperating. He hoped they weren't too stressed, but he was happy that they understood the situation.

They arrived in their room and placed their bags.

Georg turned to his children.

"Are you all hungry?" he asked.

With the mention of food, they all looked at him. He chuckled.

"Let's go call your siblings and we'll go down to a buffet in this hotel," he

smiled. The children widened their grins with glee. Finally, they can eat.

They went to Room 305. Kurt opened the door.

Before Georg could speak, Kurt already answered his question.

"Are we going to eat, father?" he said.

The rest laughed.

"Yup. There's a buffet downstairs. Let's go!" Georg said.

Kurt happily smiled and got first in the line. They all laughed as they made their way downstairs.

Little did he know that Maria was in the same hotel and in the same floor.

* * *

Maria got out of the room and made her way to the stairs. Her room was Room 309, with her three postulant friends. Father Gregor was in 310 since he was a male and- you know, vows.

She passed by 308, 307, 306, 305, 304, and then saw the stairs. She went down quickly since she was late.

Like in the Abbey and in the villa.

Before she daydreams she mentally slaps herself and ran to the buffet in the hotel.

She spotted them quickly and walked fast.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," she said.

"Go get your food," Adelheid said, chuckling. Maria chuckled as well, smiling. She made her way to the buffet table, got a plate and waited in line.

Once it was her turn, she took some eggs, rice, anything that would make her tummy satisfied.

Georg was in the other side of the buffet table, getting some chicken, and saw Maria was in front of him.

He remembered just two days ago what he let go of, so he quickly moved.

"Mar-"

He cut himself off as he saw Maria grab some toast and went off.

He sighed and continued getting more food.

"Damn it," he muttered, frustrated.

His shoulders slumped on the way back to their table.

Maria came back to her table, sat down, prayed, and ate.

All of them ate silently since the food was delicious and was enjoying every part of it. They also knew they needed energy, and that this may be the last time they could eat this much food.

* * *

A week passed and the von Trapps were now in a train station again bound for their journey to Italy.

Kurt's mind was excited, his mind chanting "Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!" and a smile spread wide on his face.

Georg looked at his son.

"Kurt, better stop daydreaming about pasta or else you'll _be_ pasta," he joked. The rest laughed and Kurt blushed. Georg chuckled and wrapped his arm around his son.

"Just kidding. Don't worry, once we arrive Italy, we go straight to the hotel then we find a restaurant that sells a lot of pasta," he said. Kurt beamed at him.

He chuckled. The rest were chattering, trying not to bore themselves out. They were waiting for the train to arrive, and he even thought he saw Maria.

Maria, Maria, Maria.

Over the days, he sees her around, but never gets the chance to talk to her since she either walks away to her group or he becomes quickly lost.

But if he damn well saw her in this train station, then maybe they would be boarding the same train.

Well, his guess was right.

* * *

They were all now on the train, and it was night time. Georg did see Maria, with what he guessed a priest and three postulants, but they boarded the other cabin.

He stared out the window.

Was it fate that they really should see each other?

If it was, why was it like this? Always a closed door?

 _When the Lord God closes a door, someway he opens a window._

He smiled as he remembered Maria's quote.

He will find another open window. An open window for the children, him, and the woman he loved.

 **A/N:** Yay! Finally I got to update two chapters. I'm still currently writing Chapter 6 (which is the last chapter) and don't worry, I'll try my best to update. Thanks so much to all who reviewed! It means a lot. And please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Destiny

**Chapter 6: Destiny**

Over a month has passed and they luckily arrived in America.

They were already almost a month old in America, and was now living in a two-story house in a village. Nonetheless, it felt like home. Though it wasn't as extravagant as their home in Austria, at least it was something in where they could live peacefully.

Georg thanked God for a safe travel, and that nothing bad happened to any of his children.

He did manage to bring more money to America, and so they have enough for their needs, such as the house.

He was happy the children were contented, since they were happy with their stay here. He managed to enroll them into their respective schools. The children were good in English, the little ones just have to be trained just a little more.

The only thing missing was, well, Maria.

He had been waiting for another open window, for another opportunity, but no, nothing else came after he last saw her on the train to Italy. Nothing.

He continued walking on the sidewalks of New York, looking around shops for something to buy for the children. He just came from the bank, in where most of their money was now there.

As he passed by Oakwood Orphanage, he suddenly bumped into a woman, causing her stuff to fall on the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry miss, I didn't realize-" Georg said as he helped the woman pick up some papers that fell off her folder.

"It's alright, sir," the woman said, cutting him off. Georg's pulse went faster. He recognized that voice. He looked at her, and saw a woman with golden-blonde hair, wearing a beautiful white dress.

Maria.

Maria then looked up, and her breath hitched- like in the time they saw each other in Innsbruck.

They both stood up, Georg not taking his hands off Maria's documents.

Their eyes were locked into each other. Georg let go of Maria's files.

"Th-Thank you, sir," she said, blushing. Georg chuckled.

"Maria!" he nearly laughed. Maria blushed even more.

"Oh come on Georg, stop it," she said, smiling profusely. Upon hearing his name escape her lips, he quieted down, smiling at her.

He put his hands in his pockets. "So, you've arrived in America as well," he said. Maria looked at him and nodded.

He looked around.

"Want to go to a nearby park and buy some ice cream?" he said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Maria said, sounding relieved.

Georg put his hand at the small of her back as they walked and took it off. "Let me help you with that," he said and took some of the documents Maria was holding. Maria smiled, him being so gentlemanly was so attractive. She blushed at the thought.

They arrived at a park just a few blocks away. They spotted an ice cream stand. "Found it," he said, pointing to the ice cream stand. They both walked to the stand. The guy gave a chocolate-flavored ice cream in an ice cream cone to a little boy. The ice cream vendor saw them approaching.

"Hello, sir and ma'am. What would you like?" the man said with a wide smile.

"What would you like?" Georg asked Maria. Maria checked the flavors.

"Strawberry," Maria said with a smile. Georg smiled back. "Two strawberry cones please," he said in English. The man nodded and proceeded to do his work. The two watched the man.

The man looked at the two of them and smiled. "Pardon me for asking, but, are you two a couple?" the man said and smiled bashfully. Maria and Georg looked at each other. Maria blushed and Georg nervously chuckled.

"Well...uh...no," Georg said.

"Well are you two courting then?"

"No."

"Aww. You two would've made a great couple," the man said.

They just smiled nervously.

"Two strawberry cones. Have a nice day!" the man said.

They both turned away and went to a not-so-crowded part of the park. The ice cream man's words ringed in their ears.

 _Are you a couple?_

 _You would've made a great couple._

 _Yes, we would've_ , Georg thought. He looked at Maria, eating and enjoying her ice cream. He watched the movement of her lips- and actually felt jealous of the ice cream. He turned away. _What in the world are you thinking of, Georg?_

That ice cream man is somehow a trigger. He remembered. Georg said so himself, he won't let go of any opportunity again. This time, he was determined. Not worried, nor scared.

He coughed.

"So...how did you...go here?" Georg said. _Great, I thought you'd tell her_ , he thought. _Well we better know what happened before everything, right?_

"Well, by a ship," Maria replied. "Err...which ship?" Georg asked, snapping back to reality. "I forgot the name of the ship, but I know it was huge," she said, licking her lips and then proceeded to bite the cone. Watching her do that made him crazy. If that cone actually receives what he dreamt of from Maria, then he would smack it to the ground. Yes, his thoughts are weird. Over the turmoil of bumping into each other and the feelings they still had for one another and now the awkwardness of the situation, he wouldn't know how to tell her right now. Didn't. Doesn't.

 _Gah_ , he thought. Maria was now just looking the park. It was peaceful, no- it was serene, and it sent her feelings to rest her head on the Captain's shoulder and admire the view. Just like the old days.

She didn't hesitate, she rested her head on his, savoring the moment. She remembered how good it felt.

Georg, like the old times, responded and wrapped an arm around her waist. Yes, they were in a public space, but this, this was the feeling they missed with each other. The safety. The sweetness. The feeling of love.

"How's your stay in America so far?" he asked, softly caressing her waist. Maria shivered a bit.

"Good, so far. The postulants and Father Gregor found a Catholic church. So they stayed there- and I got a job in the Oakwood Orphanage. You know how I love children," Maria smiled, taking another bite into her cone.

"So you won't be a nun?" he asked, somehow in a relaxed tone. "Yes," Maria replied.

Georg ate the last of the ice cream and pulled Maria closer.

Maria audibly gasped. Her heart was pounding.

"You?" she managed to mutter.

"Well, I've managed to move most of the money to my American bank account, bought a house, and enrolled the children to school," he said.

"That might've cost a lot," Maria commented.

"Well, yes. I was happy we won't be broke in America," Georg chuckled. Maria chuckled as well.

Maria then looked up at him. She admired his eyes, his jawline, his nose, his lips. Why did she even think of leaving the von Trapp villa when her home was really with them? When _her_ Captain was there? Yes, _her_ Captain. She wants him to be hers. And she wants her to be his.

Why hadn't she seen it earlier? Months ago? Why hadn't she seen how much she loves him?

She washed those thoughts away. Her mind then drifted to the time they saw each other in Innsbruck.

"Uh...Georg?" Maria said. Georg looked at the woman he loved, his heart now beating at the look on her face and the way she just spoke his name.

"Yes?" he replied, fighting the urge to kiss her right there and then.

"In...Innsbruck, well, why didn't you run to me?"

He felt a churn in his stomach. The way she said _that_ , well...was _possessive_. Like he was hers. He felt another churn at that thought.

"I...uh...well...I was in a state of shock and...well...I...well I was-"

Maria touched his hand.

"You were feeling like your were glued to the ground?" Maria said.

"Hmm-mmm," he said.

"I felt that as well. When I was about to go to you- actually run to you, Father Gregor called me," Maria said. Georg was now caressing her hand. That sent shivers down her spine.

"I figured that."

By now, they looked so intimate. He was happy this part of the park wasn't crowded.

"Well...Maria...I want to tell you something," Georg said. "And what is that?" Maria said.

"In...Switzerland, I...uh...well...saw you at the buffet."

"And you let go of that as well?"

"No! I...was about to say your name and then you grabbed toast and went off."

Maria broke away from him and eyed him.

"What?"

"Well you could've asked which room I was," Maria said. Georg glared at her.

"Are you insane? That's is totally improper!" he said, breaking away from their intimateness.

Maria folded her arms. Her head tried not to, but her mouth:

"Admit it, Georg, you wanted to go to me." Maria blurted out.

"I did! I really, really, want to! But...well...I don't know! I was prioritizing the children and...and-"

"In the train station to Italy. I thought I saw you."

"You didn't _think_ you saw me. I _was_ there!"

"Then why didn't you go?"

"You think that was easy? I wanted to push through the crowd and grab you there! But I can't leave the children!"

Maria closed her eyes.

"Maria?"

Maria hugged him. Sobbed. Nuzzled her head to his neck.

Georg hugged her back instantly, kissing her forehead.

"Why didn't you go to me?" Maria sniffed.

"I...couldn't."

"How?"

Georg closed his eyes. He didn't think it will affect her this deeply. He did want to. But in their state, with the threat of the Germans even though the Anschluss hasn't even started yet, and with seven children, he couldn't.

Georg just hugged her tighter.

"I wanted to. I wanted to go to you so bad. But no. I couldn't leave the children all alone. There might be Germans after me. The safety of the children-"

"Shut up."

Georg was surprised at her sharpness.

"Are you upset I didn't go to you?" he said.

Maria nodded, still sobbing.

He broke away from her, wiping her tears. Like the first time he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm here. I'm here with you. And I'll never let you go again. I love you, Maria."

Maria stopped sobbing. She stared right at him. Georg leaned closer.

"I love you, Maria," he repeated, staring into her eyes. He wanted her to know that. And finally she knew. Finally he wasn't a coward. Finally he wasn't too slow. Finally he told her how he really felt about her.

Maria just closed her eyes. Georg lost it. Taking her action as a go signal, he kissed her. Right there and then.

The kiss was chaste, yet it spoke about the love he held for her; and her for him. Maria responded to him almost instantly. Her hands were now rested on his chest, and Georg's were cupping her face. He broke away.

"I love you too," Maria muttered. Georg smiled. The fear pf the rejection was gone. Happiness poured over him- God, he was so overjoyed. His smile just kept widening and widening, his eyes twinkling, his breathing going faster, his stomach somersaulting- these feelings were too good to be true. Maria just looked at him with a smile.

He stood up and carried her bridal style.

"Georg!" Maria chuckled.

He crashed his lips onto hers again. Finally. Finally he could do this to her. Finally he could relish these moments with her. Finally he could express how much he loved her.

Maria responded to the kiss, her left hand on his chest an he right around his neck. She could now be his. And he could now be hers.

They broke away and Georg put her down, gazing into her eyes.

Georg suddenly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked.

"Well, minutes ago we were arguing over me not going to you when we saw each other. I didn't know that affected you deeply that you cried. And now we're here," Georg smiled.

"What's funny about that?" Maria said curiously.

"The reason you cried. You look so cute," Georg said, smiling.

"Georg von Trapp!" Maria exclaimed. Georg laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Don't get mad, darling. You do look cute. And beautiful. And angelic. And-"

Maria kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said, smirking. Georg smiled.

He suddenly thought of something. He doesn't want things to get too fast. He wouldn't want to scare her.

"Err...Maria?" he said, scratching the back of his ear. Maria looked at him questionably.

"Well, I, um, well I wanted to ask you something," he said. Maria raised a brow. "And what is that?"

"I...um...don't want to make things fast...so...uh..." Georg stuttered, looking left and right and scratching the back of his ear.

"What?" Maria said. Georg smiled sheepishly. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Well...uh...I just wanted to ask if you want me to court you first before being officially...um...together? You know, buy you flowers, write you a cheesy poem, sing to you by your window, kiss your hand, stuff like that," Georg said, now rubbing the back of his neck. Maria chuckled.

"No."

Georg blinked. "No?"

"No, because we were practically in the courting stage back in Austria. So no. You won't court me," Maria explained. Georg gave her a small smile.

"So...you're officially my girlfriend?" he said. Maria chuckled again and nodded.

Georg smiled at her, took her hand and kissed it. Maria laughed.

Georg let go of her hand, chuckling.

He checked his watch.

"Are you done with work?" he asked.

"Well, yes. I just have to return these papers back to Oakwood then I can go home. I guess I forgot about it when I saw you," Maria said, winking.

Georg chuckled- and then realized the interruption he did to her work.

"Was that urgent?"

"No."

He sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's go. I wanted to...well...spend more time with you," he said. This time it was _his_ turn to wink.

They took the papers and made their way out of the park.

"Why will you go home? Shouldn't you be staying there until...well, four o' clock?" Georg asked.

"Well...in the morning I am assigned to be a teacher, then I will have a break for four hours and then come back to help take care of the children," Maria explained.

"Oh. Why do you have a break, though?" he asked yet again.

"That I don't know yet. When I applied I was lucky enough. But I know the teachers there in Oakwood do have a four-hour break," Maria said.

"So...if you're a teacher, what are these papers for?" he asked again.

"I was just sent to get these papers from another building just across the street, then I can go home. These papers...I don't know for what they are for in the orphanage, but they told me that there was no hurry, so...those precious forty-five minutes with you back there was worth it," Maria said, smiling. Georg chuckled. "Oh you," he said, smiling.

* * *

Once they arrived at the orphanage, Maria & Georg went to the front desk and place the papers there.

A slim African-American woman with long wavy black hair wearing a dark cream formal dress looked at Maria.

"Hey Jean. I'm sorry it took long. I bumped into someone on the way," Maria said in fluent English. Georg was surprised by that.

"Oh, that's no problem. But wait...that's who you bumped into? O-ho-ho," Jean said with a mischievous look and a smirk.

Maria blushed. "I...well...I can go now, right?" she said, embarrassed.

Jean smiled. "No. Not until you tell me who that man is," Jean said. Georg stepped forward, putting an arm around Maria and smiled at the woman.

"Well, I'm her boyfriend," he said proudly and in English for Jean to understand. Maria blushed harder.

"Oh my God Maria! You never told me you had a boyfriend!" Jean exclaimed laughing.

"Jean! Keep it down!" Maria said. Georg chuckled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. You, what's your name?" she asked.

"Georg," he said.

"Keep her," she winked. Maria blushed again and Georg chuckled again.

"Let's go?" Georg said. Maria nodded, still blushing. He hugged her and rubbed her shoulders. He chuckled. "It's okay my love. It's okay," he said in English. Jean started to laugh again. Maria broke away and slapped his chest playfully.

"Alright, alright. But you still look cute," he said still in English. That got another playful slap. Jean chuckled. The couple walked out of the building.

"Georg! Why did you do that?" Maria exclaimed, now in German, still blushing.

"What? I just wanted to see your reaction. And I have no regrets," he said, chuckling.

"Georg!" she whined. "Could you try and stop driving me crazy?" he teased. Maria blushed harder.

Georg laughed. "You still drive me crazy," he said. Maria nudged his arm. "Ow," he said, rubbing his arm.

"But to admit, I didn't know you were that fluent in English," Georg said, changing the topic. "I studied it back in college," she replied. Georg smirked.

"So...where do we go?" Maria said, changing the topic.

Georg rubbed his fingers to his chin.

"How about...I show you where we live?" Georg said. Maria looked at him weirdly.

"What?" she said. Georg chuckled.

"I wanted to show you. And maybe you could wait for the children. Your break is until 4:15 PM?" he said. Maria nodded. "Their dismissal is usually at 3:00 PM. They'll be happy to spend time with you."

Maria smiled at him. "Oh, that would be wonderful Georg! I missed the children so much, and-"

Georg chuckled. "Your welcome, Maria. I do know how much you miss the children," he said. "And besides, staying there would be much better than spending some dollars at a café," he added.

Maria took his hand and checked his watch- 2:01 PM.

"Well, let's go!" Maria said.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived. Georg went to the guardhouse with Maria.

"She needs a visitor's pass," the guard replied when Georg asked of she can go inside the village.

"Sure, no problem," Georg said. The guard pulled out a laminated paper with a clip that says "Visitor's Pass" and has a number. The guard gave it to Maria and Maria clipped it on her shirt.

"Thank you Sir," Georg said. The guard tipped his hat and smiled. "Any time," he said. The couple walked out the guardhouse and went off to find the new von Trapp house.

The two were walking, admiring the village. It was a nice village- it has a serene atmosphere, and the houses were uniform in looks.

"How do you identify your house?" Maria asked. Georg smiled at her. "There are numbers on the doors and on the mailboxes. Our house number is 027. Somewhere near here- oh wait, there it is," Georg said, pointing at one of the houses. They made their way there. Georg grabbed the key under the carpet and turned around to wink at Maria. Maria just smiled and rolled her eyes. Georg put the key into the doorknob's hole, twisted it, and voila, the new von Trapp house.

They both entered, Georg beaming proudly and Maria in awe of the structure.

"This is beautiful," Maria said. Georg smiled. "Not as beautiful as you," he said. He recalled as he remembered thinking of that back at the old von Trapp villa. He watched as her cheeks reddened and her lips formed a sheepish smile. _This woman is driving me crazy-_ all the time.

He sighed. "So, how'd you like it?" he asked.

"It is very wonderful. Maybe ten times better than my apartment," Maria said, looking around like an amazed child in a museum.

Georg chuckled. "Ten times better? Well then, let me give you a tour," he said. They took a look around the house, from the living room to the dining room and to the balcony, and then to the rooms.

"There are four rooms in this house," he said. "Three for the children-" he pointed at the rooms- "and one for me."

Maria nodded. "I suppose it is the same as their arrangements before?" she asked. "Yes, only Liesl is with Louis and Brigitta," he said. Maria's tummy suddenly growled. Georg looked at her with a wide smile on his face, chuckling. "Best I tour you into the kitchen and grab something to eat?" he teased. Maria bashfully smiled, blushing at the unlady-like manner she'd shown him. _Oh well, I've shown him a_ lot _of unlady-like manners_ , she thought to herself as she followed her boyfriend to the kitchen.

As they arrived to the kitchen, Georg got some bread and squared thin cheese and turned on the stove. He grabbed a pan and put it on the fire. Maria wondered on how bread and cheese would satisfy her tummy.

"Whatever are you cooking?" Maria asked. Georg smiled back at her. "Grilled cheese," he said, putting butter on the bread and then putting the buttered side of the bread on the pan. Maria was now curious. "Grilled cheese?" she asked, standing up and walking to him, watching his ministrations. Georg just continued to cook. "Yes, grilled cheese. I learned it from one of the children. Kurt, specifically," he chuckled. "They got it from school. At first, I wondered, 'How would you grill cheese'? I've decided to research about it, tried to cook it, and once I tasted it- it was very delicious," he said. He was now almost done, just waiting for the bread to toast properly. Once it was toasted, he grabbed a plate, put the foreign food on the plate, and cut it into half. He turned off the stove, put the pan and the other tings used to cook the grilled cheese in the sink, and washed his hands, and put the finished product on the table. Maria looked at the "grilled cheese" curiously.

Georg offered her to sit as he did. "Go on, try it," he said as he took his half. He bit into it and was satisfied of the delectable crunch of the food. Maria heard it, and decided to take a bit as well. "Mmm, this is good," Maria said, delighted. "Told you," Georg said, taking another bite. They sat there, eating and talking all the while.

"Maria?" Georg said. Maria looked at him. "You live in an apartment right?" he said. Maria nodded, chewing on her food. "Well...I just thought...how about you move in here?" he said, drumming his fingers. Maria then just looked at him.

"Move in?" she said. "Yes. I maybe could, help you pack and arrange the papers for you to live here with us. Like the old times," he said, smiling his signature half-smile at her. Maria just smiled back.

"Well, sure," she replied, flattered. After what happened, she was happy. She felt obliged to do tha. IT was her open window of finally seeing the happy smiles of the children every day again and...especially see _his_ face every day. Her smile went wider at the thought.

"Then it's settled! Maybe I could start helping you tomorrow? Oh, and I could also give you a ride to Oakwood later," he babbled enthusiastically. Maria chuckled at that.

The clock struck 3:56 PM and a door banged open. Their two heads looked to where the sound came from, hearts beating from nervousness. What was that?

Immediately they heard children's babbles. They calmed. Georg suddenly jolt up from his seat and put a finger to his lips telling her to stay quiet. Maria nodded. He came to her.

"Let's suprise them," he whispered. Maria smiled. "You go behind me and then we slowly go to the living room, after, you hide at the potted plant later," he whispered again. They did that, and upon arriving the living room, Georg was greeted by his children.

"So, how was school?" he said. The children told them their achievements and all. He smiled at them. "That's nice. Well, I have a suprise for all of you," he said. He turned to look at Maria, and she happily got out from her hiding spot. All the children were shocked, seeing their Fräulein back. Immediately they crushed her with hugs. Maria smiled.

Georg watched this sight. It was beautiful. All of them were happy again. No more stress, no more sadness. He stared into the eyes of his Maria.

 _You always will be mine, summer love._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everybody! The final chapter of summer love is finally here! Hooray! I'm so, so sorry it took long. I hope you all liked it, and do leave a review! Thanks so much!


End file.
